


Insomnia Fire

by NightlordKrusnik



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Chill XV, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 20:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11585397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightlordKrusnik/pseuds/NightlordKrusnik
Summary: A rewrite of the song I See Fire by Ed Sheeran to fit the Fall of Insomnia from the POV of NyxA gift of sorts for my Discord chat group and Chocobo Goddess in particular since Nyx is her manmeat of choice





	Insomnia Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chocobogoddess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocobogoddess/gifts).



Insomnia Fire

 

O’ watchful eyes of the sacred Astrals

Please heed the words of your Oracle

And should the sky be filled with daemons and smoke

Keep watching over Insomnia’s Sons

 

If the daemons come tonight

Then I will hold fast forever

Watch the monsters fly in through the night

Calling out Astrals, O, stand by and I will

Bring forth the Ancient Kings of Insomnia

 

If I am to die tonight

Then I will die with my honor

Raise a mug of ale for the Kingsglaive

Calling out Astrals, O

Keep watch as I will

Fight beside the Old Kings of Insomnia

Daemon weapons come upon the night

 

Now I see fire, over the city

I see fire, scouring streets

And I see fire, hungry for hope

And I see fire, coming for me

I just hope that she’ll remember me…

 

Now as the city falls, then

 I’m cursed to do the same

Protecting Light for all

As I’m consumed by the flames

Calling out Astrals, O

Keep watch as I will

Fight beside the Old Kings of Insomnia

Daemon weapons come upon the night

 

Now I see fire, over the city

I see fire, scouring streets

And I see fire, hungry for hope

And I see fire, coming for me

I just hope that she’ll remember me…

 

And as the city burns

I will continue my fight

For if hope dies out

Then so to does the Light

Diamond Weapons all around

Razing buildings to the ground

And the Lucian Kings’ Will resounds

With my fury pouring out

 

Now I see fire, over the city

I see fire, scouring streets

And I see fire, hungry for hope

And I see fire, coming for me

 

I see fire

(I can feel my body burning)

Fire

And I see fire

(Feel the Light under my skin)

Fire

And I see fire

Fire

Now the fires die upon Insomnia….


End file.
